ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proton Glove
The Proton GloveSony Pictures Releasing UK YouTube "GHOSTBUSTERS Gadgets Vignette" 1:46-1:47 6/29/16 Paul Feig says: "We even have a Proton Glove."Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:16:17-1:16:19). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "It's a proton glove." was one of many Proton SidearmJillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:44:40-1:44:42). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "Guys, you all have your sidearms." gadgets developed by Jillian Holtzmann; in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Jillian Holtzmann took the initiative and developed several Proton Sidearms. She designed the Proton Glove for close combat with ghosts in a battle royal situation. She introduced it along with the other Proton Sidearms after the Ghostbusters met Mayor Bradley. It was tested by Abby Yates in the demonstration. Holtzmann explained the Proton Glove maximized flexibility during hand-to-specter combat. She instructed Abby to give it a punch because it was motion-activated.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:16:19-1:16:25). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "It's gonna maximize flexibility during hand-to-specter combat. Just give it a punch, it's motion-activated." Abby gave it a try. The burst from the Proton Glove zig-zagged between the alley. It bounced off a blue dumpster towards them. They ducked. It made direct contact with Bennie's delivery motor bike. It is launched straight up in the air then crashed into the ground. Abby declared that was awesome. Erin Gilbert tried to high five Abby. Patty Tolan and Holtzmann shook. Abby pulled away and told her that would have been a deadly high five. Holtzmann declared that was a successful test. Bennie stepped outside and saw the wreckage. He looked at them, puts his hands out in dismay. The Proton Glove was strapped on the bottom of Abby's Proton Pack before the team headed to Times Square to battle Rowan North. Abby used it against several Times Square Battle Ghosts after Mayhem dropped her onto the hood of a car. Secondary Canon IDW Comics Holtzmann used the new and improved Proton Glove in the prime dimension during a bust in Fort Washington Park.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.13). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Luckily, Auntie Jill snuck over some goodies from her neck of the woods. New! Improved!" She punched the fog form of the Doom Ghost while it had Dani Shpak and Lou Kamaka hoisted up in midair. Once the application of Proton Streams failed twice Winston Zeddemore asked Holtzmann for the Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Winston charged and socked Tiamat with the Proton Glove then the Trap-Gates siphoned off Tiamat's P.K.E. to random dimensions. Trivia *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Abby has the Proton Glove on. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, right of Holtzmann is the Proton Glove. *On Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Patty is wearing the Proton Glove. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Winston Zeddemore has on the Proton Glove. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 11 **Chapter 14 Secondary Canon *'''IDW Publishing **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #3 ***Issue #8 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016ProtonGloveSc01.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc02.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc03.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc04.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc05.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc06.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc07.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc08.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc09.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc10.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc11.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc12.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc13.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc14.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc15.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc16.png| GB2016ProtonGloveSc17.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc01.png|With other sidearms GB2016ProtonSidearmsTableSc04.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc01.png| GB2016ProtonSidearmsSc02.png| Behind the Scenes ProtonGloveConceptArt01.jpg|Proton Glove concept art by Kyle Brown ProtonGloveWorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette ProtonGloveFullVersionTimesSquareFight01.jpg|As seen in Full Version of the Times Square Fight featurette Secondary GB2016DSTheBreakupSc36.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): The Breakup GB2016DSTheBreakupSc37.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): The Breakup ProtonGloveIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #2 Regular Cover ProtonGloveIDWATCIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover A ProtonGloveIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 JHEctoGoggleIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 ProtonGloveIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 ProtonGloveIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 WinstonZeddemoreIDW63.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment